


Safe

by xsticknoodlesx



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, But he is doing the thing where you push someone's head down to your crotch thing, Day 24, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Louis' POV, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Submissive Lestat de Lioncourt, i'm a day late, just with pushing heads to his neck because he's a vampire, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: “I’m trying to have some time for myself, Lestat.”“You can, but I’ll be there, too.”“That’s not what time for myself means.” I sighed but then nodded. “But you’ll be quiet and let me enjoy the bath.”





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the stories they originate from.
> 
> Hey-hey! I decided to finish this story I wrote for the Kinktober last year. I know I'm a day late and this isn't terribly explicit. Sorry.  
Enjoy ^^

I let myself sink deeper into the water of the bathtub, enjoying the warm and inhaling the scent of the soap before my nose submerged, as well. The enjoyment of being in this warm, cosy place relaxed me immensely. I could barely muster up the energy to lift my arms out of the water so I could reach for my book and read.

However, my solitude and peace were shortlived as sooner rather than later the bathroom door opened and I heard footsteps approaching me. The pitter-patter of apparently nude feet made me sigh a little, my nose barely above the surface of the water.

“Louis?”

It was Lestat; of course, it was, he was the only person in the house with me. I tried to ignore him but he tapped me on the shoulder. Slowly, I put my book down and turned to face him. He was only dressed in a bathrobe and smiling at me.

“You want to join me.” I stated, immediately knowing what he was up to.

“Yes.” Lestat nodded, opening his robe. “Open your legs so I can sit between them.”

“I’m trying to have some time for myself, Lestat.”

“You can, but I’ll be there, too.”

“That’s not what time for myself means.” I sighed but then nodded. “But you’ll be quiet and let me enjoy the bath.”

He nodded and clapped his hands once. “Well, that was easy.”

“I don’t feel like arguing with you today.” I explained and parted my legs.

He smiled and let the robe fall to the ground before slowly climbing into the bathtub, settling between my legs. As if the bathtub wasn’t small enough for me on my own, it was now cramped. But I didn’t say anything, not wanting to argue about it.

Lestat smiled brightly and tilted his head back, turning it so he could kiss my neck. His hands found their way to my legs which he grabbed tightly.

“Lestat, I told you to be quiet.”

“I am being quiet.” He teased, kissing down to my shoulder as far as he could. “You didn’t say I couldn’t kiss you.”

I bit my lip to stop an exhausted laugh from escaping my lips. Lestat could be so irritating but again I didn’t feel like arguing with him about it today.

“Alright, do what you must but let me enjoy my bath.”

“I’ll help you enjoy your bath.” Before I could argue, he was kissing me neck again, his hands running up and down my sides. He was now fully turned towards me and was lavishing me with kisses and affectionate touches.

A sigh broke free from my throat and I cursed myself. I wanted a silent bath without anyone disturbing me but his hands felt so good against my body. Thus, I let him continue. Without responding to his touches, I let him touch me and kiss me. He was putting a lot of effort into lavishing me with kisses but I looked straight ahead. Deep down I was a little irritated by him interrupting my bath.

“Louis, won’t you kiss me?”

I closed my eyes, deciding to tease him a little bit. “I told you to not disturb my bath. If you want to be intimate, you will have to do the work.”

He groaned in frustration but obliged, moving further up so he could kiss my neck. “Louis, you’re being unfair. I know I make you feel good. Won’t you make me feel good?” He whined. “You didn’t pay attention to me all night.”

Lestat could be annoying but I didn’t want him to feel neglected. I opened my eyes and saw that he was already staring at me. “Alright, how about I wash your hair?”

His eyes lit up and he nodded at me, a big smile on his face. I couldn’t help but smile back at him. He was admittedly endearing when he smiled and seemed all happy. I moved my finger in a circular motion to show him that he should turn around. He did and now he was leaning against me again. 

I reached for the shampoo and poured it on my hand. A flowery scent filled the room and I inhaled deeply before I started to massage it into Lestat’s hair. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, obviously enjoying the attention. And I knew for a fact that he enjoyed this because I was paying attention to him more than he enjoyed it for the feeling itself. 

“Oh, Louis.” He sighed and I looked up.

“Yes?” 

“Oh, nothing. I was just revelling in the fact that you are taking care of me.” I couldn’t help but laugh at this. He could be so disgustingly romantic at times. And I told him. He laughed it off and urged me to continue which I did.

As I continued I felt Lestat squirm beneath me and eventually, he turned around again, his lips latching onto my neck once more. I startled but wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes.

“Lestat, I thought you wanted me to wash your hair?”

“Your touch feels to nice, Louis.” He purred, gently nibbling at my neck. “So very nice.”

I raised an eyebrow and slowly slid my hand down his back, gently carding my fingers through his hair and pulling it. “How nice?”

“So wonderful.” Lestat breathed out. “Do go on.”

“Oh, are you the one ordering me around now?”

“You want to take control?” Lestat sounded breathless.

I had to chuckle. “Not particularly, but I do not fancy being bossed around. Maybe try to ask me nicely.”

“Would you continue?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Really, Louis?”

“Really, Lestat.”

“Please?”

I smirked slightly and pulled his hair gently. He exposed his neck to me to which I slowly began to nibble on his throat. Lestat gave a breathy moan at that and I looked up in interest.

“Bite me, Louis.”

“Me, biting you?” I raised an eyebrow. “Are you this desperate?”

“Yes.” He hissed out, pulling my head closer to his neck. “Do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Once again he pushed my head to his neck impatiently, not caring whether I was ready for it or not. “Yes, I am. Just bite me, Louis!”

I looked back up at him, raising an eyebrow, giving him a small smirk. “Again with this commanding tone of voice. With me, you are just Lestat, not powerful or a prince. You are just Lestat. That means you can trust me completely. It also means you cannot order me around like that.”

Lestat looked at me for a few seconds before he sighed softly. “Please?”

“Very well then.”

I sunk my teeth into his neck, drinking some of his blood. Lestat went limp, groaning quietly as he closed his eyes. I fisted his hair, pulling at it gently which only made him moan louder. Pride filled me; I was the one that could make Lestat feel like this and that was because he trusted me so much.

Eventually, I ceased my actions and Lestat gave me a soft, tired look before he let himself fall into my arms again. I reached up, gently beginning to massage his scalp and twirling his pretty hair between my fingers. Lestat gave a soft sigh, closing his eyes and cuddling into me. No one else really ever saw Lestat like this and it made me feel special, needed and loved.

“Are you alright?” I whispered quietly.

“Cold.” He mumbled. “But fine.”

I nodded slowly; the water was indeed turning cold. “Shall we get out of the bathtub? We can put on warm bathrobes and sit in the living room. I will light a fire.”

“No, I want to stay like this.”

“You’ll get cold.”

“I already am.”

“You’ll get colder.” I mumbled. “Don’t be a brat, Lestat.”

“Can I read to you?” He looked up at me. “You can choose a novel or play.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated if you want to ^^
> 
> Also, I have another almost-finished Kinktober Fiction I started last year. It's about human Armand (and Marius). It's Omorashi & Humiliation. So for Day 28. Should I upload it? Opinions are welcome ^^
> 
> See you soon^^


End file.
